


The ranch

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Danger, Friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: A request from Raymundo!What if the country trolls liked Branch?
Relationships: various
Comments: 42
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raymundo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raymundo).



Branch trailed behind his friends as they traveled down the winding road. The sun burned brightly over the tanned sunburnt land. The heat wasn't like any he had ever experienced before. He didn't really feel at ease with the number of skulls that passed them. With the classical ruins behind them he trailed his best friends. New lands, new trolls, and new anything was bound to spell disaster for him. He stuck with what he knew he'll admit that. But it kept him out of trouble and he was thankful for that! Right now at this pace he and his friends were bound for it. Heat stroke, sun burn, dehydration, predator attack... The list goes on. He was surprised that he hadn't burned his feet on the hot pavement yet! When the home of the country trolls came into view it looked deserted.

"Oh well we tried let's go home!" Branch made a quick U turn as he tried to get away.

"There is no 'I quite in team!'" Poppy called to him over her shoulder. 

The town looked desolate and hopeless. A proud looking rooster even gave up with its crow! He thought he was depressing but that was sad... He felt his ears twitch to the sound of a foreign instrument. It echoed across the town as a loud bell tower rung. 

"We don't hope for... Making things better... All we want is ta keep it together." 

Branch was in awe when he saw the one behind the music come into view. She came from a screen door strumming an odd guitar. Her voice rung through his head as he listened to her play. His focus soon her voice however was borrowed from as he studied her.   
She had a bottom half portion of a hoarse! She had a gorgeous orange color he had never seen before! Her hair was even more stunning as long red hot locks of hair. Her stunning appearance took him by surprise yes but that soon died down. He watch as the country trolls got together and started dancing. That was when Branch really took in the country tribe as a whole. He saw just how hard working these trolls were. They were strong and enduring as they worked harder and harder. They were a tight nit community and it looked like they got over mountains together. 

He really underestimated them at just a glance..


	2. Little buddy

Branch looked around the town abit closely more once the song continued to play. He took in the lyrics one word at a time. It reminded him just hoe helpless he had felt back in the bergen tree. Just waiting to be picked off and eaten like nothing.. He never knew music could have such an emotion before.. Sure there were some sad song's back home but they were about moving on. This song talked about exactly that feeling and that stuck with him. 

"This song is so... Sad." Poppy said as they watched from a distance.

"Yeah but.... life is sad sometimes poppy..... And I kinda like it?" Branch questioned himself about it as he spoke.

"But it's just so... different!" She spoke with a tone of disgust that had Branch reeling..

"Oh they must not know music is supposed to make you happy! That's awful.." Poppy declared as they got closer.

Branch sat there dumfounded as he watched the number finished with the slamming of a coffin. Had someone died recently? Was that why they were singing this particular song? It would make sense seeing it had to do with death.. Branch was pulled to the side by poppy to a not so private area. They were dead center of the road and trolls were already staring at them. 

"All right you guys these trolls need some serious cheering up!..... And we need to go top shelf." Poppy was nothing but dead serious for a pop troll. 

"...by top shelf you can't mean." Branch could feel iron form in his gut as he spoke. 

"That's right we need to sing these trolls the most important song's in the history of music!" Poppy got ready for what was gonna be a disaster.

Branch quickly left the group huddle with a rapid shake of his head. 

"I'm not gonna be caught dead singing that poppy!" Branch spoke with finality as he walked away. 

"Wait! what! why!" Poppy called to him..

"They literally just put a whole man into a coffin! Im not gonna be killed by coming to there home singing who let the dog's out!" Branch called over his shoulder. 

Branch walked away as he looked around the home of the country trolls. The second he heard a boom box he quickly moved to the side. The cringe level was bound to reach an all time high. 

"Excuse me mister! But you don't belong here.." A little trolling looked up at branch with a slightly upset look.

"Oh hello.. Yeah I know I'm not supposed to be here but when you see those two... Run and cover your ear's." Branch told the trolling with a 100% serious look.

That had the trolling laughing as she ran up beside him giggling.

"Say your funny! What's ya name sir?" The trolling looked up to the troll with a smile. 

"My name is Branch... What's yours?" Branch asked the trolling as they walked away. 

"My name is clampers! My aunt Delta is the mayor of lonesome flats!" Clampers cheered beside him. 

Branch nodded his head as he reached into his hair and gave Clampers two things. One was a wooden toy frog with a pull string and the other was something new. Branch saw the confusion on Clampers face and it concerned him. He did this back home allot yet all the children already knew what they were. It was just that this was a different settings. 

""Here let me show you..." Branch took the little toy from her first. 

He gently placed it on the ground and took the pull string. It looked like a frog was all Clamper really new about it. So when it started moving into a crouch position she was confused. That's when it let out a loud croak and it leaped into the air. It didn't stop there as it started jumping around. 

"It's a toy you chase untill the pull string returns completely." Branch pointed out as Clampers stared at all.

Branch watched her with a smile as she came close to it. Her first attempt at a catch had the frog leaping off of her. As she tried tried again she found herself laughing as she played. When the frog stopped she picked it up and ran back over to Branch. 

"What's the other thing!" Clampers asked as she put the toy down. 

Branch unwrapped the multicolored disk on a stick. 

"This is a lollipop or a sucker... It's a type of candy you suck on." Branch explained as he handed it to her. 

Clampers took it into her mouth and smiled eagerly as she galloped in place. It tasted like strawberries and sugar! She couldn't tell witch one she liked more the toy or the sweet!


	3. Southern lovers?

Gust didn't know what to think when the pop troll gave the items to Clampers. He was however impressed with the gifts once Branch showed Clampers what they were. The little girl was haven a blast with the stranger as she played. Soon the other children came over to play with her and the toy. 

Holly was looking for Clampers when she saw him. He was nothing but Angel as he played with the children. He helped some of the kids paint some of the wooden toys as he showed them how certain toys worked. She watched with a smile as he explained to them how he made the toys. He even fixed some of the older broken toys when they asked him. Heck he even showed them how to fix them there selves! 

"Holly! Holly come meet Branch!" Clampers wasted no time to grab Holly. 

Holly allowed her to drag her to the totally not handsome stranger. Branch as she now knew saw her coming as he gave another child a newly prepared toy.

"Branch this is my other aunt Holly Darling!" Clampers excitedly introduced the too. 

Holly felt her face burn at the sight of his gentle smile as he turned to her. 

"Hello Ms Darling! It's nice to meet you my name is Branch." His voice was sweet as he held out his hand.

Holly was stunned abit as she accepted his hand only for a new contender to enter.

"Gust tumbleweed... I don't think we've had the pleasure to meet just yet..." Gust strolled up to the pair tilting his hat back up.

Branch offered his hand to the newcomer with a smile that had Gust hooked.

"I'm deputy around these parts... Holly how've ya been?" Gust asked Holly with a smug look. 

Did he really just prance his little flank over here and steal her thunder? 

"Nice to meet you deputy! Oh actually I was hoping to run into you!" Branch lit up when he heard he was deputy.

"You were?" The two asked surprised as Branch ran a hand into his hair. 

"Yes, me and my friends were hoping to run into some law enforcement or your leader. We recently received Barbs world tour message and came out here to form an alliance against her!" Branch pulled out a letter from his hair as one country troll deflated in favor of the other.

Gust felt that swell of hope drain faster than a jack rabbit. Holly took a turn of looking smug as Branch held out the letter.

"Well sugar our leader or Mayor as we call them is Delta Dawn. I can take ya too her if ya like?" Holly offered swelling up in that smile. 

"Really? thank you!" Branch said as he quickly went to catch up to the country troll.

Holly smile soon vanished as another set of hooves joined hers. 

"Can't have ya two go alone now... Who knows what could happen to ya." Gust said as he shot Holly a look.


	4. Delta Dawn

Delta clapped her hands together once she locked the cell door. And to think she had felt bad for them when they first walked in. She had thought the poor things were beaten by a rainbow! But to prance into her town and violate her ears like that! That was a crime against all music! She shuddered at the thought as she turned from the cell. Her eyes landed on a peculiar sight that had Pete chuckling. Holly and gust glaring each other down as they walked beside the missing third. Upon gazing upon the cell the blue two legged troll quickly ran up to her. 

"Oh my god! Poppy! Biggie! What did you do?" The troll ran right up to the cell door by Delta. 

"They sugar are in trouble for their 'performance' today!" Delta told him seeing he was acquainted with the two. 

He turned over and looked at her in the eye's as she told him. 

"I'm so sorry! Is there anyway I can get them out of jail? I wont make any excuses for them but I do deeply apologize!" He meet her in the eye's as he sincerely apologized. 

At least this one had a lick of common sense to apologize. She raised a brow at him as she went to speak. However her niece darted into her sight as she ran up to them. 

"Aunt Delta look at what Branchie gave me!" Her niece clearly excited as she held up the toy. 

Delta looked at her niece's hands before scooping up the child into her hair. 

"Alright... If you really want your friends out ya gotta work for it!" Delta said sternly meeting his eyes.

She smirked as she was then met with a determined look in his eyes. He nodded to her as he casted a final look to his friends. 

Holly and Gust watched him work as much as they could. He expertly worked on whatever task they gave him. At first they would show him and then he would try to copy. At times he would have to use his hair as a tool or to make up for what he lacked as a pop troll. He was currently helping with raising a barn. He was sweating heavily as he worked with the other trolls. Apologising along the way for his friends to any who mentioned it. Delta had to admit he was as hard working, strong, and as stubborn as any country troll. He's proven to also be quite reliable and honest with them. The children would also come around him eagerly. He would multitask his hair to help play or mend toys as He worked. On breaks he showed Pete a few tricks to practice with his own hair. Pete seemed quite happy with that as the time flew.


	5. Sunset

Branch laughed at a joke from one of the country trolls as the sun began to set. Holly and Gust smiled as the saw his face light up. The densely packed forest he called home couldn't hold a candle to this! The sun was saying it's good byes as it gave the sky one final kiss. The sky seemingly flushed as it turned colors at the goodbye. Holly and Gust watched his awe as he bathed in the light. A beautiful glow casted over him as he watched it set. Catching the other staring the two threw each other a glance before prancing up to him. Delta beat them to it however as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"That was some mighty fine work there, come on you'll be staying with me tonight. Now hurry up it gets dangerous after dark!" She spoke kindly as she turned away. 

She settled on a slow trot as Branch casted one last Glance to the sun. Delta smiled as she was soon accompanied by her sister. Doin a quick head count she froze as she realized it. Her hair empty as she looked around for her. No matter where she looked she couldn't find the small trolling of Orange braids. Seeing her panic everyone started looking and calling out her name. Branch took a wif out of the air hoping it would work. A long time ago his tribe could track others sent and find them. It was an old trick that went out of practice but they could still use. They just had to focus and in heightened their sentences. It sparked in his mind as picked up a trail that was ingrained into his mind. He took off seeing she was a bit far off from them unnoticed by the other's. 

Clampers was playing with some of the other kids and trailed off a bit far. They were making their way back when they heard it. They were now huddled together in fear as it circled them. A dangerous rattle and hiss had them crying in fear as it got closer. 

"Look!" One of the other kid's pointed out to the distance. 

The group erupted into gasp as they saw him run to them. They weren't the only ones that saw him as a head poked out of the grass. It's long slender and slick body lunged to him as several other's joined it. Branch saw them and his hair sprung to life as he grabbed out his hunting knife. The first one sprung at him only to be swatted like a bug from a tendril of hair. Two came at him and he dove to the ground as the two crashed into each other. One then loomed over him ready to bite him when he caught it's attack. Quickly with his blade he pressed hard into it's scales to give it a bloody throat. Clampers cheered him on as the children were torn between running and watching. One out of four devilish creatures laid dead as the fight continued. Branch cried out as he narrowly dodged another as it's body left a cut on his arm. The cut stung allot more than it should have as the flesh around the cut darkened. Another lunged at him twice only to be met with a knife in it's head. 

"Get out of here now!" Branch yelled as he dodged another attack.

Clampers was the first to lead the herd away as she ran as fast as she could. She need to get Branch help as soon as possible! Branch pulled out a bo-staff as he started to swing it around. The two remaining creatures roared as they lunged once more. He batted them with the bo-staff and his hair trying to keep up. They moved quickly this way and that only as quick blurs. The fight raged on as the two were beaten with the staff and Branch was cut to ribbons. The cuts bleed out onto him as the burned in agony. A powerful tail threw his bo-staff and a strong jaw tore it in half. He pulled out two carving knives as a last resort as his breathe became laboured. His hair stopped one of the blurs only to be tackled by the one he didn't stop. The res of his hair wrung the neck of the creature and to protect his neck. The creature that he caught fought his hair as it weakened. The carving knives could barely make a scratch the creature. Once he felt it go limp he was met with the other devil in scales. 

Delta arrived with Gust and Holly, Clampers have been sent home. The trio gasped in horror as Branch was laid out on the ground. He was on hus side bleeding from numerous cuts and wounds. Four dead venomous dusk laid around him. By discarded weapons or broken weapons along with spilt blood covered the ground. Holly and Gust then quickly dove to him checking him. 

"He needs to see the clinic now!"


	6. Healing

Branch groaned as he woke up as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows. Branch looked around in a daze. He didn't recognize the room and couldn't remember where he was. He couldn't recall what happened last night quite well either. His body was rapped tightly in bandages. Some were that were clean while others had red seep through. He tried to sit up only to have to immediately lay back down. His head throbbing as a pain burned through him. The door opened to be followed by the sound of hoofs. He heard as gasp as he tries to sit back up again.   
I  
"Delta he's up!" Holly called to the mayor as Clampers zoomed by. 

Clampers rushed to Branch's bed side to look at him. He surely seen better day's as his face was flushed and littered with bandages. 

"Clampers? What happened?" Branch groaned as he then forced himself up. 

"Lay back down! Your sick!" Clampers screeched as he tried to stand back up.

Holly rushed over to him to set him back down on the bed. Gust galloped over as well to check on the little troll. Branch had survived and fought 4 venomous dusk! The venom in the cuts have gave him a high fever. Each cut needed not only an antidote but stitches. 

"Branch your a hero!" Gust said as he walked up beside Holly. 

Branch could only look at him groggily with a confused hum. He looked so cute even now as he could barely keep his eye's open. The small troll took allot of hits and venom from the fight. He was gonna be on bed rest for awhile! 

"Branchie! Guess what! You officially became one of the coolest trolls ever!" Clampers exclaimed excitedly throwing her hands up. 

All of the other kids parents wanted to come and meet Branch too! They all wanted to thank him for saving them! 

"Well he ain't outta the woods just yet! He still gotta make a full recovery." Delta's voice got all of there attentions as she stood at the doorway.

She quietly walked up beside branch with a shake of the head. Branch met her eye's as she looked at him. Her eye's were strong and powerful as she met his gaze.

"For starters... The venom will slow down your ability to heal from the cuts. Not to mention will cause you to have high fever and be sick for a few days.." Delta explained with a sigh as Branch took it in.

"Oh! And yer friends ran off." Delta finished calmly with a roll of her eye's. 

Branch was dumbfounded as the word's left her. Before he could try to get up her eye's narrowed at him. 

"If you wanna get better you best lay right there or ill personally break my hoof off ya head!" Delta promised him with a challenging glare. 

Branch started to sweat before he lay back down. Delta smiled in triumph as he complied with her order. 

"Now I'll see about tracking em down sugar but untill then you best not even move!" Delta said as she then turn to leave.

Gust gave him a look before shooting one at Holly. He then Quickly took off to follow Delta. As Deputy he and the sheriff were needed in the investigation.


	7. Visitors!

Branch laid in the clinic bed still as he woke up a bit more now. Holly had some work to do so now he was just laying there. Clampers was talking to him about her day at school until the door opened. 

"Howdy there partner! My name is Butterscotch Pie darling and this is Pecan." A country troll lady with a ginger lower half introduced herself.

Holding her hand was a little boy that he remembered seeing the day before. 

"Hello Mrs Pie my name is Branch it's a pleasure to meet you both." Branch said although a bit tiredly. 

For some reason she blushed at his word's as she let her son go. The boy than ran up to Clampers as he then joined her at his bedside. 

"Dude you were so cool! Those dusk didn't stand a chance!" Pecan started to gush about his fight waving his hands this way and that.

Branch blushed as the boy went on excitedly another thing he wasn't quite used to. 

"Thank you....." Branch said shyly as the two children giggled as they continue.

Butterscotch smiled at the sight as she pulled out her gift from her hair. 

"We wanted to say thank you personally for saving my son....so we baked you a pie!" She held out for him to see it.

"Oh! Thank you! It looks really good!" Branch said once again leaving the poor mother blushing.

"We would have given ya ten pies if not for the drought!" Pecan said bitterly as his mother put aside the pie for later.

"Drought?" Branch asked curiosity peeking through.

"....yeah all the rivers and wells been drying up!" Clampers said sadly as she rested her head on her arms. 

So that's why the town look so depressed lately! Without the water supply they needed they were running low. That probably ment their losing farm land and crops. That worried Branch deeply as to what that would lead too. 

As the day went on more trolls came in to come visit them. Branch leaving more than a few of them blushing as they left. Branch couldn't help but think back to earlier however as the drought. That all stoped however as the door opened up.


End file.
